Devil May Cry 5/Transcript
Mission 0: Prologue (The Broker - Morrison) Morrison: We've known each other a long time. You never had this much trouble. You gonna make it through this, Dante? Mission 1: Nero Nero: Cheer up crew-cut. Mission 2: Qliphoth (Before Goliath battle) Nero: Somebody call a doctor? Goliath: Human! I wasn't expecting any survivors. Nero: Sorry to disappoint ya. Goliath: Your blood... is a very precious sacrifice. Eating you would do me no good. I must have every last drop... to rule the Underworld... as king! Nero: King? You? I don't know. I mean, you're a big guy and all, but you seem to be a knuckle-scrapping fart in the wind than anything else. No offense! Goliath: Puny human... do you know who I am? I shall show... the wrath... of the mighty Goliath!!!! Nero: Cool trick! Hey, do you do parties? (During Goliath battle) Goliath: You'll be sorry for this! Nero: Yeah, maybe I will. Sorry I'm about to kill ya! Goliath: Insolent human! You're the one who's going to die! Goliath: Hahahahaa! Tremble before my might! Nero: It's your grave... jack it up all you want. Goliath: The next thing to shatter will be your bones! Goliath: Stop buzzing around! Goliath: Is that all, you puny human? The fruit is mine! Goliath: Eat dirt, you scum! Goliath: H-how could a mere human do this!? Nero: Says a mere demon... how about we wrap this up? Goliath: Damn you! Goliath; Death upon you! Nero: You're eating garbage now? You got some weird tastes. Goliath: You mock me, you die! (After Goliath battle) Mission 3: Flying Hunter Mission 4: V Mission 5: The Devil Sword Sparda Mission 6: Steel Impact Mission 7: United Front Mission 8: Demon King Mission 9: Genesis Mission 10: Awaken Mission 11: Reason Mission 12: Yamato Vergil: Dante... Mission 13: Three Warriors Mission 14: Diverging Point: V Mission 15: Diverging Point: Nero Mission 16: Diverging Point: Dante Mission 17: Brothers Mission 18: Awakening (Before V's Familiars battle) Dante: Hey guys! I thought you all went back into Vergil. You're gonna wish you did. Griffon: Oh the wise guy Dante. We were spawned from Vergil's abominable thoughts... but you knew that already. Dante: Come to think of it, I knew something was off. Just like with my old brother. Griffon: Well, we're merely the discarded thoughts when he was Nelo Angelo, no longer bound in his consciousness, so we're here now... to kill with our own free will. Liberating! Griffon: And kill you we shall Dante. Us, not Vergil. (During V's Familiars battle) (After V's Familiars battle) Mission 19: Vergil (Before Dante vs Vergil battle) Dante: Hey Vergil! Your portal-opening days are over. Give me the Yamato. Vergil: If you want it... then you'll have to take it. But you already knew that. Dante: I had a feeling you'd say that. Vergil: How many times have we fought? Dante: Hard to say, it's the memory I have of us since we were kids. (Both Dante & Vergil smile) Dante: Time to finish this Vergil. Once and for all! (During Dante vs Vergil battle) (After Dante vs Vergil battle) Vergil: Nero is my son? Dante: Yeah, dumbass. You can't remember through that thick skull of yours? Vergil: Well, well... That was a long time ago. Dante: I guess you were young once, too. As much as I'd love to hear that story, I think it's about time we... VergiL: ...ended this. (Dante and Vergil charge each other, Nero appears between the two) Mission 20: True Power June 15 04:27pm (Before Nero vs Vergil battle) (Nero appears between Dante and Vergil) Vergil: This is... curious. Dante: Nero? (Nero pushes the two away from each other) Vergil: What form of power is this? Dante: What the hell? Nero: This ends, right here. Dante: Listen to me. I told you already, this is not your- (Nero slaps Dante away) Nero: You listen, dead weight. I won't let you kill each other. There are other ways of settling your differences. I'm putting a stop to this sibling rivalry. Vergil: Ahh, you came all this way just for that. Nero: Vergil...V...whatever you call yourself... Dante's not gonna die here, and neither are you. Do you have a problem with that? Dante: "Not gonna die", my ass. That bitch slap nearly killed me. Vergil: If I beat Nero... Then by default, I beat you. Agreed, Dante? Dante: Whatever. I don't really care. I'm just gonna sit this one out. Nero: When this is over, I'll make you submit... Father. Category:Scripts Category:Devil May Cry 5